


Powerhouse exhibition

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Girls' Night, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Gold vs red,a calm mercenary vs. A arrogant  knight.





	Powerhouse exhibition

Leofgifu and Maria Thorpe stare each other down with a hint of respect for one another,they held yheir gloved hands up a study their stances,maria was more arrgont in her stance,smirkingat leofgifu who winked,a patience sadist,while leofgifu was calm she wasnt as arrogant and egotistical as maria but had some arrogance in her,leofgifu chuckled as she noticed the red claded tomboy chewing gum.

The bell rang and both women moved around,size each other,leofgifu still in her stances decided to stretche her calfs and noticed maria nearing at her and leofgifu moved around on her hands in knees and gets up as did maria.

Both women proceeded to go from some strikes,leofgifu being more forcefull while Maria being fasst and powerful,leofgifu dodging gane wasa bit slow but usinger her bodyweight and her arma the sheild and shrug off strikes while maria was quick and smacks the leofgifu's fists away,smirking. 

While leofgifu was plush like a teddy bear and a bit fat,maria was toned fit,showing their strengths and weaknesses both in and out.

"So,an exhibition?"leofgifu said absorbing punch after punch like nothing,she move as her stomach shakes a bit as the striking continued.

"Yes,pinfalls are okay and even tap outs and submissions but the match ends when i say so."maria said going for ankick with her right leg as leofgifu grabbed andnseea the brace leg,leofgifu move and selivers a chop block to the hamstring,causing maria to yell in pain and fell to the mat,leofgifu grabbed then leg but maria hits a stiff kick to the temple of leofgifu as the giod merc stagered down on one knee dazed.

"That must have hurt darling "the voice of rhona cane from behind them,leofgifu shook her head with a faint chuckle while getting to her feet.

"Yeo,but im used to it,its whatbid do as a mercenary,take the bruises and move on, and in no time i wont feel a thing."leofgifu said stretching her neck before getting into a wrestling stance as did maria.

"That is why you my dear lover."fulke said chuckling while the gold merc and red tomboy chuckle as well before locking up and leofgifu pushed maria to the mat,maria was not surprised of being overpwered as kassandra did that to her,matter in fact,she enjoyed it.

Maria got to her feet and both women lock up,leofgifu took the lock up to the north south corner and over power her before breaking the lock up."hope you wont bore me,give me a fight."maria said ad leofgifu grined as both women charged in and maria ducked from the golden brute's clothesline and sees her turn,maria unloaded some puches and chops to her to soften her and test her out,but not until leofgifu kicks the bad leg again,causing maria to growl and moan in pain.

"Bad ideal to face a fresh and healthy women with those problems,call it quits or the pain will begin to het worst."leofgifu said,licking her lips and trips her fown,she lifted leg up and drives her 178 pound frame at the leg ,apply a leg hold.

"Might as well maria,leofgifu is as smart as she as powerful,she'll slowly make you scream from my sadistic pleasure."fulke said laughing evily.

"She is a beast,but she cant compete bwith me,a templar grandmistress."maria said faintly smirking while fighting through the pain.

"Ah but i am the new grandmistress as well."fulke said wagging her finger, she grabs a glass of ale and sips it.

Maria rakes the tummy of leofgifu before getting up."maybe."she said before being tripped down on her belly and witha sit down single leg boston crab working on the leg."but i still call fifty percent of the shots for the team as it co grandmistress."maria said with a faint smirk.

Leofgifu gets up and twist the leg before flopping her back on maria as she slams the ankle down. As maria yelled in agony,leofgifu smiled at her lover.

"I enjoyed that sound of agony,leofgifu,twisted some more."fulke said with a evil smirk.,leofgifu chuckled,bowing her head before getting her feet, she twisted the ankle before flopping hard on the mat,she slams the ankle as maria screamed in pain,causing fulke to laugh.

"Your such a sadistic mad women fulke."maria said as she laughed in pain while leofgifu patted the back,before going into a body control postion with a waist lock on top.

"I am,but we all have our vices,maria,some are healthy and some our insane,and me,i am beyond insane."fulke said witha pleasing grin.

"Well,im not a hypocrite,im a sadist as well but its not a bloody turn up like yours is,and your big lover is your instrument for your pleasures i assume."maria said.

"I have vices,researching,conquest,power,sadistic pleasures,and for my tastes of women,big,strong and cunning,but cute and beautiful."fulke finshed as rhona listened in.

Leofgifu purred and squeezed the gut tightly, as maria struggled tibget up but she trip and fall to the side while the proud and beaming gold brute continued to squeeze the life out of maria who crawled to the ropes and grabs them just in time,showing relief as leofgifu quickly lets go,she noticed maria's ankle was twisted roughly,causing her to whistle."you leg to in rough shape."leofgifu said.

Maria turned to see her leg twisted but smirked."not to worry."maria said before her implants kick it,using them to heal the ankle and placing it back correctly."Good as new. "Maira said getting to her feet.

"See you have augments, i dont use them myself but its impressive that you suffer that much but can keep going."leofgifu said as she hopped on her toes ,ready for the fight to continue."both women lock up as their bodies pressed together.

"Just you wait."maria said.


End file.
